Comienzo de Vida
by Alee Pattz Fan-Fic
Summary: Bella Swan una chica normal como todas, pero que pasa cuando conoce a Edward Cullen un chico muy rebelede, pero con él paso del tiempo se enamoran, pero por cosas del "Destino" se separan no una si no muchas veces, ¿Se acsaran? ¿Tendrán la vida que ellos quisieran?


_Summary: Esta historia es mía pero los personajes NO son de la famosisima escrito Stephani Meyer, no pueden subir esta historia sin mi permiso._

Prefacio:

Mi vida, a veces danza tras el lucido rayo del Sol, ver a mi familia correr de un lado al otro era lo más hermoso que en vida a presenciado, es como si mi vida hubiera dado un giro de 180°, pero después de todo no me arrepiento de nada, vivir con el hombre a quien amo si ninguna condición, era algo que no te pasa dos veces. En fin esta vida tomo camino cuando me tope con un chico total

Mente testarudo, y rebelde jamás pensé en casarme con él y tener un par de pequeños igualitos a él, tan rebeldes, caprichosos, cariñosos, en fin amo a mi familia como es.

Mis hermanos jugando con mi hermana Iliana, parecen unos niños pequeños, esto es como un sueño yo tirada sobre el pecho de Edward en la hojas del Otoño, con un poco de aire de ese que te pega en la cara, recordar cómo nos conocimos era algo loco.

-amor en que piensas-susurro su aterciopelada voz.  
-en cómo nos conocimos-susurre  
-esos momentos tan hermosos…ver como envejecemos día a día-dijo él con un hilo de voz  
-gracias que decidimos tener un Comienzo de Vida amor.  
-sabes Te amo.  
-tanto como duren nuestras vidas-susurramos los dos.

Voltee a verlo y le di un ligero beso en sus labios carnosos, amaba su boca, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, en fin lo amaba a todo él, mi padre ahora está descansando en paz, de seguro está orgulloso de mi, nos dejo una gran fortuna y nos grandes gorilas, que nos seguían a donde fuéramos, en fin amo este Comienzo de Vida. A lado junto con una gran familia, que no se separa y no se separara nunca, amaba a la loca de mi cuñada Alice que siempre me forzaba a ir de compras, amo a Rose que se la pasaba con los niños, amo al loco de Emmett que siempre tiene bromas para medio mundo, amo a Jasper siempre tan controlador de sentimientos, amo a Jacob a mi lobito, amo a Stefan a mi hermano mayor que siempre lo extrañaría esta en el cielo ahora cuidándome, amo a mi cuñada Lisié con su pequeña Charlotte, a la pequeña hija de mi hermana a su hija Susan, en fin amo a toda mi familia.

**_ Amo este Comienzo de Vida. _**

_ Capitulo 1: Día de locos_  
_ (BellPov)_

Me desperté gracias al ruido de la música de Jacob, mi hermano Stefan entro a mi cuarto y abrió la ventana dejando entrar el brillo del Sol a todo dar, di un grito y me tape la cabeza con una almohada, los chillidos de mi hermana eran insoportables, me hundí más en la almohada, un jaloneo de cobijas sentí mientras me gritaban.

-despierta dormilona-dijo Stefan sacudiéndome de la cama.  
-No quiero-grite  
-anda chiquita hoy es tu cumple mami ya regreso-canturreo  
-pero con otro bebe-chille  
-sí pero tú eres la bebe de casa-me volvió a sacudir de la cama  
-mm... está bien-dije con flojera-ya voy  
-métete a bañar anda-dijo regalándome una sonrisa hermosa  
-OKIS-grite  
-shhh corre, iré por algunas cosas si-asentí y salió del cuarto.

Salte de la cama mis pies dieron el suelo pero mi torpeza iba primero me resbale y me caí dándome un fuerte golpe en la pompa, me levante y me sobe, me fui directo al closet lleno de ropa y saque una falda rosa y una playera blanca con un torero negro, me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Se preguntaran quién soy?  
Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, soy una chica de 15 años, solo que aun recuerdo cuando era una niña de 3 años, este día es de locos mi hermano Stephan está preparando una fiesta de disfraces, estaba como loco, el me llevaba por 3 años, el aurita tiene 21 y parece un chico de 9 pero me encantaba su forma de ser según vendría uno de sus amigos a ver qué tan increíble era la familia Swan, si tan rica somos porque también divertidos.

Iliana danzaba de un lado a otro con su disfraz de gatubela a sus 12 años la pequeña, cantante y soñadora, que desea ser una modelo, Stephan la cargo y le dio vueltas mientras que Jacob danzaba por toda la casa patinando, se cayó y se me salió las carcajadas él me vio molesto y me abrazo y me cargo el tenia 18 años, me dio unas vueltas y nos caímos.

-mama-grite-RENE  
-que pasa mi cielo-salió mi mama de la cocina, ella traía un disfraz de Alicia en País de las Maravillas-o Dios Jacob no te lleves así con Bella-dijo mi madre cruzando los brazos.

Me levante y me fui al cuarto para cambiarme obvio no me puse disfraz ya que se me hacía muy infantil, me puse un vestido blanco con un listón negro que llegaba más o menos arriba de la rodilla, unos convers negros y me fui maquillar un poco. Yo soy un poco delicada, tengo una tez finísima piel pálida, tengo unas cuantas pecas en mi nariz bien formadas , mis pómulos se vuelven rojos cuando me hacen piropos, soy un poco baja, mi cabello caen a cairales color castaños. Se oyó la música a todo volumen de seguro ya llegaron, baje las escaleras corriendo unos ojos verdes se posaron en mí, lo cual me puse roja.

-Y YA BAJA LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO LA CUMPLEAÑERA BELLA-dijo mi hermano por un micrófono lo que causo que me sonrojara mucho-UNAS PORRAS PARA LA QUINSEAÑERA MAS HERMOSA DEL PLANETA….-dieron la porra mientras bajaba no me fije y se me enredaron los pies, como siempre, tropecé pero antes de caer sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, alce la vista y vi esos esmeralisados ojos verdes.

Su rostro era de tez pálida, ojos verdes, unos labios carnosamente hermosos, su rostro era encantador, agache la mirada y él me tomo de la barbilla y me dijo.

-eres la cumpleañera?-su voz era encantadora, asentí-eres un peligro para la sociedad-dio una carcajada, me sonroje de nuevo antes de que se diera la vuelta lo tome de la mano y lo hice que se regresara.  
-perdón-susurre algo ofendida.-te conozco.  
-jaja no soy Edward Cullen y tu as de ser la hermana del amigo de mi hermano verdad-asentí  
-si  
-valla forma de conocernos no crees  
-ay piérdete- le dije mientras me alejaba de él.

Me perdí entre la gente, buscaba a mi novio Alex que estaría con su hermana Lisié, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me susurraron.

-así que alguien más te agarra de la cintura hee- me voltee a ver a Alex y le di un ligero beso en los labios.  
-fue un accidente amor-me sonrío y se alejo de mi, tomo a Tanya coff coff zorra coff coff de la mano y se llevo a bailar, me senté en una silla mientras pedía algo de beber.

-Hermanita mira quiero presentarte a-dijo Stephan apareciendo por atrás, en mi mano tenia un vaso de vodka y un poco en mi boca, me voltee a ver quién era y escupí un poco al ver a Alex besándose con Tanya, no me fije quien me iba a presentar el caso es que escupí el licor encima de alguien quien se quejo.  
-en verdad eres un peligro niña-dijo esa voz aterciopelada, o rayos escupí la vodka en la playera de Edward.  
-o lo siento es que..yo –dije casi llorando-yo…lo siento en verdad.  
-que pasa Bells- pregunto Stephan volteo a ver y vio lo que yo-maldito imbécil.

Fue directo hacia Alex y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, corrí hacia arriba y me encerré en él cuarto, después de unos minutos se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, fui a abrir la puerta y él estaba ay parado con una sonrisa hermosa.


End file.
